bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yasashii Sora
| marital status = Single (Widow) | relatives = None | education = Shino Academy | status = Active | Shikai = Suiyodōke | Bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} Yasashii Sora ( やさしい空, lit. Friendly Sky). More commonly known as just Sora, he is currently captain of the 10th Divsion and like his name details he is one of the friendlist captains and very pure of heart. Appearance He is a male shinigami who's height rivals that of no other, towering above friends and foe standing at nearly seven feet tall and usually being made fun of by other captains because of this. He is rather muscular at least more muscular than most having very dominant and noticable features mostly notable his abs. He has light brown eyes and a nice, youthful appearance. He commontly wears a blue T-shirt with a white unbuttoned jacket on him, with also seemingly worn out and raggedy grey pants held up by a flimsy and also torn belt. He has vey spiky and upward pointing brown hair and commonly carries his sword on his back for easy access. He hates wearing a captains haori finding that it restricts his movement. Personality One of the most friendlist, and honorable man you will ever have the honor of meeting. His kind, and innocent personality is only complimented by his childlike face and playful personality. Commonly disregarding and ignoring his duties as a captian and playing with the suffering children in lower Rukongai districts or drinking sake on the weekends. Though he hates driking sake he says it helps him forget his dreaded past, showing he actually can be serious at times but rather avoid serious confrontations with others. He is always hanging around a group if individuals he considers his friends, which is true since he can make friends very easily. By his peers he is looked up to as a mentor and helpful advisor in any situation rather it be finacially, marital promblems or issue with confrontation he will always be there for assistance making him a very reliable person. His looks and relationships with women are very friendly as he is very handsome and can get along with nearly any woman, however becuause of the ugliness he feels his Zanpaktou produces he is hesistant to battle near any woman. He is also vey reliable, being depended on occasionally and always deliveering his promises. He is a men of honor and is a man you can trust with anything. In contrast to other who are drunk or in the process of drinking who would commonly do things or act in a certain way that is uncommon for them, he retains his calm and kind personality no matter how much he drinks. When asked if he is okay by other shinigami he exclaims that he drinks so much that he dosen't even feel it anymore. Despite his kindness he is very secretive and serious at times though very rare and even rarely seen he is. He hates to be serious and devoted around co workers such as other shinigami as he believes it will ruin their great relationship. His secrecy is shown once while he is going to very extreme lengths to keep his new Hakuda technique a secret. It has been heavily rumored that the Hakuda ability he is learning is highly forbidden in Soul Society though this is unknown.Due to him ignoring his responsibilities as a captain he is usually called lazy or a bum by other shinigami but disregards insults as wrongful compliments showing that he dosen't believe in hurting another mans pride and is very sensible when it comes to his own pride. In batlle his personality is vey contrast to other shinigami. Shinigami who normally fight for peace of justice are disgusted by his fighting style. The only reason he battles being to protect his pride or his ego. Fighting only for himself or his own respectable reasons. His pride details hurting another mans belonging, family or disrespecting a man where they deserve it most. Because of this unboundable and very admirable sense of pride he has he is looked up to as a truthful, straightforward, virtous, chivalrous and dependable man. History He has forgotten most of his past due to his constant driking. However it was stated by several other captains that he was once 4th seat under General Yamamoto long ago but he dosen't remember much of this. It is mostly likely possible that he learned most of his Hakuda abilities that he has now perfected originally from Yamammoto . It is unknown if he became captain after Yamamoto death or before but he is very well known among the shinigami, thus it is suspected that he has been captain for a very long time. It has even been stated by Byakuya Kuchiki , and Shunsui Kyoraku that he his abilities are widely underestimated by other captains and to all their surpise his powers are among the greatest of all captains. Aizen's Invasion During this period of time Yasashiii was 4th seat under General Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He wanted to go and help defeat Aizen during this time but Yamamoto had deemed Sora to childish and refused this. Despite his captains words Sora attempted to join the battle, unforutantely when he arrived at the time several menos had appeared along with the arrival ofWondeweiss Margela. During this time he has charged at the arrancar only to be taken down in mere seconds by the modified arrancar after the arrancar blasted his directly with a devastating cero attack. He seemingly died at this point but was saved and was taken from the area by a unknown person. However he did observe the defeat of several captains and visords by Aizen, the rebel captain. Aftermath He awoke somtime later in the real Karakura Town and also observed the final battle with Ichigo Kurosaki and Sosuke Aizen, as this battle went on Sora came to a realization that he would become stronger so that he could prevent another attack on Soul Society. He was also observing the events that led to Aizen sentencing and seen Aizen get sentenced to 20,000 years in Muken. Wife's Death During the time in which Sora was becoming a captain he has finally married a long time crush he had since the Shino Academy. Once married they lived happily in love together until one fateful day that changed Sora. During this time a captain had been accused of treasonous acitvity and plotting to destroy all of Soul Society. Because of the previod events Sora had believed that he was choosen to prevent this happening, therefore he went on the offensive and after hearing that Sora was escaping Soul Society he attacked the rogue shinigami. The battle with this rogue shinigami was a very even match. Each fighter was evenly matched until Kami had removed his coat nearly doubling his speed and power. Sora was then outmatched and forced to unleash his Zanpaktou to no avail. Sora was still heavily outmatched as the rogue shinigami had released his Zanpaktou aswell and was also combatting another captain at the same time. However despite powers in numbers both captains were defeated and suffered a horrible loss to their pride. To taunt the captain the rogue shinigami had murdered his wife right in front of the newly appointed captains eyes. Shocked and hurt Sora relentlessly attacked him to no avail at all as he was quickly defeated and suffered a horrible loss and was given a bloody scar on his left hand which he now covers with a black glove. As the rogue shinigami left he revealed his name as Kami Kemuri Former Captain of the 11th Division and now a rogue warrior. Kami then told Sora the one day they would meet again in battle and left the defeated captain. He then fell unconcious from the pain. Days later Sora awoke in the 4th Division barracks completely healed, he then became Captain of the 10th Division and has since then always remembered his wifes death and how she was ruthlessly cut apaprt to pieces right in front of him. Every since then he drinks very heavily to forget the pain, and placed himself around many friends to fill the loved one he lost. He still remembers his wife's death to this day and claims the reason he fights is because of his hurt pride but the truth is that his pride has forever been shattered after he watched his wife die. Synopsis Captains Confrontation A duel between allies of old Equipment/Inventions Spirit Pants: '''His seemingly raggedy old, torn and sickly looking pants are actually a ploy designed by him in order to give the opponent a false sense of confidence that he is lower in rank or seemingly weaker than most shinigami which is completely false. While wearing these pants he is much faster as these self designed pants radiate a enourmous amount of spirit energy alone which added to his already vast amount can create a devastating amount of power boosting his speed to incredible heights excedding that of most captains by comparison. '''Boshi Spirit Cloth: '''Around his right arm he has tied around a light brown spirit cloth. This cloth like his pants were made by him and only for him. It has a number of abilities most notable being able to stop the flow of spirit energy and corrode any incoming spirit blast, attack, etc. This being a very understadable and feared power throughout Soul Society being one of Yasashii greatest assets and shortcomings as it also stops, slows and eventaully destroys his attacks if it is still wrapped upon his body thus he must either rid it at the beginning of the battle or find a way for it to be somehow attached to the opponent. The several side abilities it possess are hiding his own spirit energy from nearby forces and changing his spirit energy to make it feel as if he was someone else. Those side abilities are mostly used for recon or scouting missions. '''Shinsekai (新世界, New World): A special and highly advanced staff that was created and so far only used by Yasashii himself. It is small golden rube in which he carries around everywhere. It contains a very powerful liquid which once making contact with the ground emits a extensively growing amount of spirit energy surroundding Yasashii and anything near him within a hundred mile kilmeter radius. Once used nothing outside can come in and nothing inside can come out until the techinique fades which is approxiametley after 500 full hours( roughly 20 days). This move completely blocks out whoever is inside the invention upon release of the liquid spiritual pressure. This is primarly used to hide a ability from girls as Sora hates fighting around woman with his Zanpaktou but can also be used when battling the enemy, or forcing a foe to into capture. Also anything within this area are removed from time and space. The time within the Shinsekai is only a day's time. Shiru (シール, Seal): A special paper tag created by Sora some time after he gained the title of Tenth Division Captain. Sora has several variations of this tag based on the situation at hand, also he can fully utilize these seals he has created at any given moment. The general power os the seals is to not only stop the flow or power of a substance but to also prevent it from occuring again by producing a equal amount of power at the exact moment. He has several known seals which are actually a rectangular slip of paper with the kanji symbol written throughout the piece of paper. The only known weaknesses of these seals is bankai as bankai powers can effectively destroy any of these seals. Like all seals, however, this seal called shiru is the most basic of them and can actually stop the flow of spirit energy near it by absorbing the spirit energy around it. This basic seal when placed anywhere on the foe it can stop the current flow of the foes spirit energy and even the foes Zanpaktou rendering it useless. *'Seal #1 Doku' (毒, Poison): This is a special seal, like the others, it is written on the middle of a single tag of paper. This special seal is used to prevent the usage of various poisons, poison based Zanpaktou's, and even intruding substances to the body. This seal is activated by placing the seal on Sora body, after that the power of the seal stops any unnatural or possible dangerous substance from entering the body. This is a special and specific seal, one in which Sora favors as it forces him to battle his opponent rather than him lose do to poison. The use of a bankai is the only known weakness of this seal, with that said a poison based Zanpaktou that undergoes a bankai can destroy the seal. *'Seal #2 Shizen' (自然, Nature): This seal is activated by placing this seal on the ground. Another one of Sora seal that prevents the usuage of enviromental, and elemental based powers. It even has the power to prevent these powers. Unfortaunately this seal can only prevent Zanpaktou's with these powers but cannot prevent bankai. Fire, Water, Wind, etc. Are all powers that can be stopped, destroyed and prevented with the use of this seal. This seal can also, like all other seals used by Sora will not prevent or destroy a bankai. *'Seal #3 Shiage' (仕上げ, Finish): Sora most powerful seal and most devasting. This technique is used by placing a seal on top of another. Sora then places his palm on the top of the two seals thus a large amount of spirit energy erupts from the seals. The seal than creates a large fissure in the ground shattering the earth. Thousands of seals than exit out of the fissure along with a massive amount of spirit energy. This technique is used as a last resort my Sora as anything caught inside the fissure or touched by the exiting seals are pulled into the fissure by force. Once captured into the fissure you cannot escape making this fissure a final resting place for enemies, trapping them forever. Even if the foe has or is currently using a bankai this move can be executed. The only known drawback to this move as it requires the sacrifice of a limb or a body part to be executed. Powers and Abilities : 'Captains commonly use their Zanpaktou is battle but against that normally general fact he actually prefers using his hands in battle being very skilled while using his fists in battle. He is capable of knocking out Lieutanents or even above with relative little effort however becuase of his personality he rarely punches someone with his full strength holding back in most battles. ' : 'Like most Captains his Intelligence is very high being to talk his way out of any unwanted confrontation and using his wits to outsmart and easily defeat weak opponents. He has a wide knowledge of the nervous system and commonly uses this to his advantage during battles along with his Hakuda. His intellect is very hidden and he prefers to keep it this way claiming that if he revealed how smart he was to others he would be treated as an outcast by many. He correctly can deduce several events that will come to happen showing that he not only is a great planner but also a master strategist. ' : 'His spirit energy is very vast and seemingly exceddingly growing though this is not true as he wears several self made objects holding him back during his battles. His natural Spiritual Pressure is very powerful and very strong as it can quickly overpower a unsuspecting opponent. His spirit energy rivals that of several captains and comes close and at times passing that of even the Head Captain. It been stated by lower level shinigami that within a hundred years Yasashii might be able to surpass Madoka. ' : He is very capable with his blade during battle and commonly goes to it in times of need relying solely on his grand ability to use a sword successfully in battle a skill which he takes into any fight. His swordmanship skills are very mastered and along with his deadly precision and almost unholy accuracy he is very powerful sword weilder. : He has proven on several occasion to be a rather resilent and confident fighter. He is capable of taking severe and major wounds in battle and still having enough willpower to continue the fight. At sometimes he can even willingly damage himself if the time calles for it and still be willing to fight. : A very profound user of the Flash Steps '''and can not only use it greatly to his advantage in battle but also combine it with his Hakuda to make devastating blows to his opponent. Despite the Captain of the Second Division he is most well known for his outstanding use of Shunpo. Not looked at much his agility and relflexes are above that of most captains reacting swiftly and cautiously at any moment. '''Immense Durability: He can battle with even the strongest of people very a extended period of time very well. He is able to sustain direct damage, explosions, wounds etc. He can take onslaught after onslaught of attacks and still be able to fight. : His Hakuda abilities are very advanced and vey well known throughout Soul Society most notable in the Shino Academy as he graduated with a very good understanding of several Hakuda techniques and moves and can use them successfully in battle. He can easily overwhelm an opponent. He currently knows and has perfected Ikkotsu and Sōkotsu 'and secretly developing his own signature Hakuda based technique, though not even the members of his own division know about this as it may be forbidden. He can easily fight on terms with other fighter with him only using his Hakuda. On terms of Hakuda is is superior and surpasses that of all other captains. * '''Ikkotsu '(一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch that over the course of many years Yasashii was able to not only learn but master to a certain degree. A degree in which he can punch through a espada thick hierro with a single punch. He is capable of delivering several punches consecutively to any opponent despite the danger or the foe. He is very confident in this attacks ability. * '''Sōkotsu (双骨, "Double Bone"): Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch and is very powerful. It is able to deal immense damage to the foe. It is one of the most feared and powerful Hakuda technique. Because of this moves Immense strength he rarely uses this unless he is serious. * Senkotsu (千骨, "One Thousand Bones"): A move self taught and invented purely by Yasashii. After compltely developing both his Ikkotsu and Sokutsu he mastered this new Hakuda based attack by himself. It is seemingly activated after throwing a single fist at the opponent, however amazingly the speed and power is increased allowing Yasashii to attack repeatedly. This move launches a thousand punches in less than ten seconds not only making this the fasted Hakuda attack. This is much stronger than both Ikkotsu and Sokotsu. Zanpaktou Yasashii's zanpakutō, named Suiyodōke (すいよどうけ, Japanese for "drunken antics") take the form of a diasho . This diasho has a golden-coloured blade, along with a round, silver tsuba that has four prongs that spike up. These prongs surround the actual blade, with the handle being a bright cyan colour. For a diasho this blade is unusually lighter than most, making it easier to strike opponents with it. *'Shikai:' To relese shikai, Yasashii must speak the word "drink" (ドリンク, dorinku). Once recited, a surge of spiritual energy will erupt from Yasashii's person, which, once cleared, will reveal, Yasashii's eyes will be blurred, causing him to look intoxicated, in addition he possess a container, gourd, can, etc. of sake. However each container of sake is well hidden and it has been suggested that he has several of them concealed. The toxin is infused with Yasashii's diasho and Yasashii himself appearance despite his eyes is relatively the same, including his personality. :Special Shikai Ability: A quite unorthodox ability, Suiyodōke forces Yasashii to drink alcohol. Once drank, the alcohol will become a deadly toxin and becomes equipped to his blade. If the opponent is slash, pierced, etc., the poison will quickly spread throughout his victims bloodstream, causing them, as well as their abilities, to suffer. Much like any poison, the more the enemies blood circulates, the faster it can completely cover their circulatory system. However, for training purposes, Yasashii has the power to instantly cure the opponent of the toxins by simply jabbing their head with the butt of his zanpakutō. It is revealed that the sake is a special toxin that attacks the muscles aswell as the circulatory system.In addition to feeling great pain and weakness of the muscles during this time, If enough time is given the foe will either be forever paralyzed and unable to move. Yasashii is the only person who is currently immune to this power. Unfortunately once a perosn is hit with the butt of the Zanpatkou in the head the poison will no longer have any affect on them making this Zanpaktou a one kill one win type of Zanpaktou which Yasashii enjoys. : :*'Hakidasu' (吐き出す, Japanese for "Spit out") : This technique goes along with the poison tolerance Yasashii has to his Zanpaktou. Because the poison does not affect on him. He gathers a container, can, gourd, bottle of sake and drinks it heavily. He then spits it out in a vomitting type of way at his opponent sending a surge of the actually poison at the foe. Once contact is made the poison can get into wounds, eyes, mouth or any other entrances of the body, it will then destroy the foe from the outside after quickly attacking the enemy's muscles, including the heart. Yasashii hates this technique as it puts a disgusting taste in his mouth. :*'Santatchi' (酸タッチ, Japanese for "Touch Acid") : After drinking a sufficient amount of sake, can this attack only be executed. Yasashii is outlined with a massive amount of black spirit energy which acts as the skeleton of a shield. A layer of a sickly green colored spirit energy then emits from him engulfing the black outline and surrouding him with it. The spirit energy around him not only acts as a shield to incoming physical attacks but can also upon making contact with a solid object it can melt through that object. This move actually breaks down the sake only relying on the heavy acidic properties of the sake and using it as a ultimate defense to physical attacks. Because of this move acid based powers this move burns Yasashii himself, thus he dosen't use this move unless pushed to the limit. It is also noticed that if he loses focus, even a little that this move will fail him. *'Bankai:' His Bankai name Yottapiero (酔ったピエロ, Drunken Clown): He has been practicing in the use of bankai for several hundred years. Sometime after his defeat at the hands of Kami Kemuri he finally accomplished this. That task is one that allowed him to become a Captain. He has only released his bankai once before and so far has never released it. To activate bankai his sword vanishes and becomes a liquid like substance. Quotes "I'm fighting you cause you hurt my pride..I don't care if your hollow, demon or devil. When you hurt my pride you die. It's really simple actually." Trivia *His favorite food is cupcakes while his least is weirdly and ironically cake. *He is secretly very doubtful of his abilities to perform as a captain. *Yasashii's Zanpaktou is partially created by Kou , Twilight , Kenji and anyone else on the talk page for Yasashii :) Category:Captains Category:Captain Category:Gravity Force Category:Male Category:Fanon Character